Serene Moments
by Yosh4ever21
Summary: While the Strawhats are separated and Impel Down characters look off into their present condition, what thoughts can race their mind. Also up for suggestions and other characters but mostly these selections. Friendship is the best gift.


**A/N: **So, I've decided to do a 50 drabble challenge of different characters in their most serene moments. This will mostly take place to Strawhats pondering in thier seperation and other characters either in Impel Down or doing what they do best. So enjoy their most serene moments!

Tittle: The Untold Story of his Hat

Characters: Luffy & Sanji

Summary: Luffy decides to be lookout tonight and his hat is blown away. Luckily, Sanji catches it for him---

Rating: K+

(----)

Luffy sat patiently on the ship, watching Jimbei steer the ship to Marineford. He pouted, growing very impatient awaiting his rescue for his brother, Ace. Suddenly Luffy's hat was blown away by an ungrateful wind current leading Luffy to run after it. But, before he could grab it, someone else had already. Luffy looked up onto the Crows nest to see Crocodile swiftly spinning his hat in circles. This put Luffy in a down-stream of a memory.

_It was back when Luffy and his crew were close to Water Seven. He had decided to be Lookout, giving himself some air to think about how far he is from the East Blue. How far he was to see Shanks, how far he was from Alabasta, Ace, another crewmember and One Piece. He gazed into the midnight sky, letting them sparkle from the stars. Suddenly, his hat blew right off due to a surprise wind current._

_"My hat!" yelled Luffy, throwing one hand out to catch it. Luckily, he looked below to see his blond cook put a grip on it. Luffy grinned and gave a nod, he stretched one hand below to grab the hat and Sanji. After lifting Sanji up to him, Sanji placed his strawhat atop Luffy's head and frowned. "Whats wrong?"_

_"I kinda--well, if its ok with you Luffy. Can I stay up here with you for awhile, I need to speak with you." Sanji said. Luffy nodded and stared back into the sky, awaiting Sanji's response. "How did you achieve your Strawhat, you never told me?" asked Sanji. He crouched onto his feet while Luffy sat Indian style._

_Luffy folded his arms behind his head. Luffy frowned and faced Sanji, in an unormal manner. "That hat. A man gave it to me. The man was an idol towards me, like how Zeff was towards you." Luffy said. Sanji cocked a brow and searched his eyes over Luffy's face. Luffy nodded gladly. "He was more like a father to me. I never knew mine. Did you?"_

_Sanji blinkened and stared for a second, but came back to his original posture and smiled. "I think I heard of this guy before. Could it be 'Red-Haired' Shanks, one of the Yonkous?" Sanji gasped._

_"You bet man. That guy saved me from a Seaking and gave me this hat as a gift. A gift to be a man, but once I find him, I'm going to hand it back and show him what a man i've become." Luffy replied. He took his hat off and placed it gently, on Sanjis head instead. The cook was surprise and stared at Luffy in disbelief. "Whenever I where it, I feel like I can achieve anything I set my mind to."_

_Sanji gave a soft smile to Luffy. He swung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. Although Sanji woud never let any of his other crew members see this, he decided to do a brotherly moment for his captain. The two stayed like that for a good few minutes, but pulled apart once they heard shuffling from downbelow on deck. Sanji and Luffy peered below to see Nami walk out to the railings of the boat, probably checking to see if they were close to an island. "Luffy." Sanji said. Luffy looked over at him and nodded for Sanji to continue. Sanji took out a cigarette and lighted it up, right before he took a quick drag. " Shanks seems like a good man. Maybe one day you could tell me all about him more. See ya, crap-captain." Sanji said. He looked below and grew hearts in his eyes. "Nami~swan! Good morning!"_

_"Shut up Sanji!" Usopp barked from inside the boy's cabin. Sanji grew angry as Nami shook her head, but her attention derived back to her silent captain. There, Luffy stood beside Sanji and casting his eyes out to the calm sea. This made Nami smile and ignore Sanji, Usopp, and Zolo(actually woke up due to Sanji's yelling) bickering. But, Luffy was smiling because he and his pirate love cook had shared a family moment, that could change thier lives one day. Because after all, the Strawhats are one big happy family._

"Strawhat! Strawhat!" Crocodile constantly called. Luffy snapped out of his reminiscence and payed his eyes on the sand man, twirling his hat carefully on his gold hook. Luffy lifted his arms up and grinned, in which Crocodile took this as a sigh on giving him the hat. The sand had gathered on the bottom of it and drifted down to Luffy, placing it up top his head. "There. Now keep it with you next time." said Crocidile

Luffy tugged on his hat to his head. He grinned. "Thanks Croc!" Luffy exclaimed.

Crocodile scoffed. "Whatever. Don't think i'm going soft on you, kid." Crocodile than turned his attention back out sea. But, he ignored Luffy's childish laughter, which made him scowl even more. _"I wouldn't count on it Croc. I wouldn't count on it." _Luffy thought but could only chuckle.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so thats it for the first chapter. I'll focus more on nakama-ship and family moments. Romance could only come for those allied with it like Boa Hancock or Usopp and Kaya moments. But, I hope you all enjoyed this brotherly bonding with Luffy and Sanji, two unlikely friends. Also, if anyone likes future One Piece generation fanfics, i'll be making one of my own soon, so fill free to submit your characters once it comes out. I'll also be doing some more stories in the future like D. Greyman or Repo! The Genetic Opera


End file.
